User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Narnia Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Green Fairy (Talk) 22:23, April 25, 2011 Oh, hello! I only made this wiki a couple days ago, so it's got one page that only has a picture. It's harder to make than Hogwarts, there isn't any classes or anything! Any ideas? Lucy the Valiant 22:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! I find I like being an animal, it's fun! So, go ahead and make you character, that is, if you want to join. I thought we should have like kings and queens, but I'd rather be an animal and it'll be hard to do both. I suppose I'll have to stick to being a human...I never thought I'd say that in my life. Lucy the Valiant 22:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You're free to make whatever character you like :) I considered bringing Badger to this wiki, but didn't know. I came of with a new character, but can't decide if I should leave it for FableClan or here- Sincap, the squirrel :) Lucy the Valiant 22:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that's a great idea! We need to come up with some names, though. I tried "wolf" is Turkish, but that's Kurt, and that's a funny name for somone who's supposed to be threatening :) What about Samparo for one? Just an idea. Lucy the Valiant 14:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) All animals talk in Narnia, from what I gather from the films and first part of the book. :) I don't think an animal could be a queen...that's a shame :) Lucy the Valiant 22:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What's your opinion about it? Lucy the Valiant 22:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way, did you see the sorting templates I made for the Hogwarts RPW? Head.Boy put them in the Sorting Ceremony page :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if it'd be easier to make the wiki like what Narnia would be like before humans came along, maybe. if no one wants to be one, then what's the point? I'll wait for your and InSpeck's characters before I settle on anything. Lucy the Valiant 22:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead! I need to go! I'll talk to you later! I want to see your page first before making mine so I have something to base my own. Is that fine? I'll wait. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thamks! I like Redtail too :) I was going to name him Laika (a dog who went up to space by the Russians a long time ago) but I canged it to Leyka instead. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Are you a fan of Warrior Cats? I've heard of it, but I don't read it. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would be a good idea! I already made this: Like the one on the Hogwarts Roleplay wiki. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've done a lot of thinking, and decided that I don't want this wiki to be an affliate to Hogwarts RPG Wiki. I'm glad you and InSpeck are here, of course I am, but I don't want all the same people, you know? For example, just think of Donut4 arguing with Flamefang. :) I just think it'd be best to have new people here, if we can. Some people on Hogwarts Wiki can be a little...you know, sometimes, and I don't want the same effect here. I'm not saying they aren't welcome, that'd be awefully rude of me, but I just would rather it went unoticed by Hogwarts RPG members. I'm sure you understand that ut's nice to be around new people on other wikis. :) Again, I am ''glad you and InSpeck are here. One, because you're a good friend and I like having you around :) Two, because InSpeck is good with wiki things. For example, I have no idea how Speck did that 'creat new character' thing. ''And ''speck's a good friend and nice to have around :) Looks like there's morep ages here, I'm going to go look at them. :) Lucy the Valiant 14:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oooo, ouch, bad wasp. I was only stung by one once in my life, and it got me right between the fingures. I still have the scar too :) Sorry I didn't reply, I'm working hard on badges at the moment. :) I have two tabs up, one for talking to you, and one for badge creating. :) Still haven't figured out a character yet, but I see the two of you have! Lucy the Valiant 17:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Least your okay now :) It's hard to find the right pictures for badges! I did find some great ones, though, so i'm satisfied with my work so far :) Feel free to look, but I odn't kknow if they're saved yet, so they be still the same. Lucy the Valiant 17:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why, but I like Maugrim a lot, he's my favourite villian. I'm still at loss of what to do with the photo badges. Lucy the Valiant 17:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! I do that for the 500 hundred edit one, although I may have to leave soon. The White Witch Jadis? Oh, but she's such a rich character, it wouldn't be the same without her :) Lucy the Valiant 17:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Can't argue with you there :) Well, there could be Aslan's Camp, and then homes for your characters, or wherever they live. And....we need to come up with ideas for Cair Paravel. I need to go soon. Lucy the Valiant 18:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) My internet keeps shutting me out, so I'll be back on in a couple hours, I think the computer wants time alone ;) Bye! I'm back to work on badges... :) Lucy the Valiant 21:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) heehee Hi! Has anything happened? Who are the admins on the wiki right now? InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What should we do...is there any important pages to be made? InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Lucy the Valiant 22:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I haven't gotten used to my new username :) When you called me Lucy, I thought you'd gone loopy. :) Anyway, good idea, I'll create one. I then thought we could add roleplay sections at the bottom of location pages, what do you think? For example, your character's talking to another at the Lamp-post, and then you say ypou're going to Cair Paravel, so then you go to that page and continue roleplaying. Just and idea. Lucy the Valiant 14:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, how lovely, now you can see! :) joking. What sort pf glasses? And I think I prefer Lucy here :) I considered and centauress for my character, but still don't know. Lucy the Valiant 21:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Poll Help, there you go! That should help explain how to do it, it's really easy. I've got about twenty minutes before I have to leave for piano class. Lucy the Valiant 21:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Yeah! I'm sorry, I can't edit it, my internet connection gets shutting offf. I think I have a virus. I porobably won't be messaging you the, because t won't let me most of the time. I hate having to take a day off from wiki, but I might have my Mother take it in today and pick it up on Friday. Yeah, sure! You can start the roleplay, I'll try my best to roleplay back (I'm a little busy in Survivor Wiki). Leyka and his two brothers can maybe be wandering around, as his father let them. InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, the ferrets thought you were a wolf. But, Leyka fixed the problem on my post :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind you posting. If you want to stop, you can but you could just keep posting you'd if you'd like :) It keeps me aware of the roleplays when I'm on the Survivor wiki (cause you know how everytime you get a message from a wiki you contributr to, it tells you). And, I don't think my ferret pack would call foxes predators. They're like friendly fighters. I guess the only enemy they would call predators is the Wolf pack. Some ferrets may be scared of foxes, that's why foxes don't see ferrets often. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Aw, I have to leave now (unfortunately). I'll be back tomorrow, so you can keep roleplaying. If I can, I'll roleplay back tomorrow. Good bye! InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Woohoo, my computer is fixed! The computer-fixing-guy had it done in a matter of half and hour, so I don't have to skip a day off. I decided on my character when on the way to piano lessons yesterday, I saw a squirrel in the street and I had a sudden image of a squirrel wearing a cloak... Sincap, the squirrel :) I might make another character in time, perhaps a Centaur or Gryphon. There's a list of creatures on Narnia Wiki, if somone doesn't know of all the creatures and don't know what they want to be. I'm not so sure about the Pack thing, is it in the film or book? Lucy the Valiant 14:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would agree, but the reason I'm hesitating is because it's not exactly...how do I put this? ''Realistic, maybe? I really hate this, I don't want to sound rude...I hope you understand. Lucy the Valiant 21:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) That's perfectly fine, you can create dens and put in a roleplay section if you'd like. :) Just like Narnia wiki has a page for the beavers' den and Tumnus' cave. Sincap lives in a tree, just so you know, but haven't established what his home looks like. Lucy the Valiant 21:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks for telling me. InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, don't feel stupid. It's like a den, I suppose, just in a tree :) What do you think of this picture of Sincap in his cloak? Be honest if it looks bad or needs something changed about it. :) Lucy the Valiant 21:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, since I couldn't find a picture of a squirrel wearing a cloak (apparently they don't, isn't that strange?), much less on that looks like Sincap! But I found this picture of a squirrel that looked like it was standing up like Sincap would, and it looked like him! So, I found a picture of the red cloak with a wood, so I turned the cloak green, eared the hood and background, and put it on the squirrel picture and earased bits to fit his body and the way his paws were. And then I took a picture of Lucy wearing her cloths she was wearing in the first film when she was crowned queen, and earased it all except for the gold fastening on her cloak that has Aslan's head engaved on it, then shrank it and put on his cloak and TAADAA! It's an adorable Sincap wearing his cloak. :) Lucy the Valiant 22:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you! :D :D Should I use this photo as his infobox picture or the one I already have? Lucy the Valiant 22:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay! You're such a good friend. :) Lucy the Valiant 22:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I feel hungry :) So, what's to know about Redtail that's not on her page? Lucy the Valiant 22:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I feel really sick, so I might have to log off early. Anyways, I was busy on the Survivor Wiki, but I got bored so I left. Did you roleplay back at the Lantern Waste? We can stop roleplaying if you'd like, but I posted what I roleplayed :) I didn't laugh, but you did make me smile. :) What if Redtail had a song, sort of like Reepicheep? Just an idea. I like making up rhyms, like the one Badger read in the Book in FableClan roleplay, so I could help, if you wanted. You never know. Lucy the Valiant 22:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hobo guy...interesting. And yet he can afford his gun ;) kidding. I decuded that Sincap's weapon is bow and arrows. :) Lucy the Valiant 22:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Heehee. :) Okay! I have to go in fifteen minutes. Do you start roleplaying or shall I? I suppose I'd better, it'd be easier. Lucy the Valiant 22:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You can make the den page. You can start roleplaying there then I'll try to make my den so we can roleplay there. InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I posted a roleplay, but you can finish with InSpeck since I don't have much time now. Bye, I'll talk to you later! Lucy the Valiant 22:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I gotta go now, see ya tomorrow! :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo! :) heehee. Lucy the Valiant 21:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have, I saw the American premire of it a couple days ago. :D :D EEEEK! SO excited... I love him too :) I really like the pictures you put of Redtail's family :) Timothy and Kovu's pictures are great!! I'm still looking for a good female ferret picture for Leyka's mom...and, in the future (wayyy later in the future), Leyka eventually gets a mate and has 4 ferrets, lol. And, sure, I'll start roleplaying InSpeck -Talk Page- 14:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I roleplayed in Leyka's Burrow. I don't really know where we would roleplay on the way there, but I guess you could skip all that and come to Leyka's Burrow with Redtai's family and roleplay you walking in, etc. InSpeck -Talk Page- 15:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have to go now. I don't want to, but I really have to go. I'll continue roleplaying later on. InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) My internet won't let me into wiki very much, so I may disappear like yester day :( Lucy the Valiant 22:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I hate it when that happens to my. To be sure, after I type something long, I always copy it so I can paste if something goes wrong. Somone just called for me on the phone, they want me to some sort of piano performance as a preschool...I really hate crowds, I don't want to do it :( ... :) Lucy the Valiant 22:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, I was too freaked out that I didn't listen and I don't know what vent it is. I don't what I'm refusing or agreeing to. :( I don't want to feel bad, the person is my piano teachers sister and my piano teacher was the one who recommended me! I can't stand piano recitals, but at least I know I haven't got a choice. :( I feel like Sincap. Lucy the Valiant 22:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You're no help ;) :D kidding. I have until Friday, or less, I suppose because they need time to find somone else if I refuse. Lucy the Valiant 22:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's me as well. I'll ask my Mom what kind of event it is since I couldn't listen the first time. I'm fine playing infront a bunch of little kids in a small room, but if it's like in a theater or something, or on a stage for something, I couldn't bear it. Lucy the Valiant 22:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like. But, I can't really roleplay, I'm a little busy and I'm sure I'll be going soon. InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be fine. I've been busy with a lot of other things, so, if you like, you can instruct them because I may not be on much at all here. *Luna Ok. Hmm...well, my laptop's really slow right now and I'm kind of working on something. So as soon as I'm done (which I'm guessing will be in a few minutes), I'll go check that situation out. InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, with a slow restarting and such, my laptop's running quicky now. Anyways, I went on your wiki and read the situation. So tell me if this is right: Weirdo Guy is suspicious about you and thinks you were lying about a broken laptop because he saw you being more active on that wiki rather than the Hogwarts RP Wiki...? And he told Lupin fan about it and told her to keep it a secret, but she didn't and she told you and now you confronted him. And so, he let it all out on Lupin fan about not keeping a secret and sent her picture of a guy with a gun (whoa). And I'm guessing Lupin fan is trying to fix everything so it doesnt get too horrible. Is that correct? (sorry, forgot to log in) InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok...and do you need my help... or something? Or did you just wantd me to know. InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok then. I think he's just mad at her about not keeping a secret instead of being mad about the suspicious laptop thing. InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, probably. Sometimes, he's on at the Crusade RP Wiki. InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeeeey You're that person who is awesome and likes Break! I was just trolling some roleplay places and trying to find something awesome and came across this^^ Jus thought I'd leave a pointless comment. Chocobo ProdoCo. 23:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC)